the321penguinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nezzer's Butler
'''Nezzer's Butler '''is a minor character in the VeggieTales series. He first appears in "Moe and the Big Exit." He then appears again at Saint Louis at the fair riding on the Ferris Wheel with Little Jimmy. He then makes other cameo appearances in other episodes. It is unknown what his name is. Appearance Nezzer's Butler is a green pea beady eyes and nose wears a brown bowler hat and golden spectacles grows a mustache. Acting *Himself in "Moe And The Big Exit" *Themselves in "Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Himself in "It's A Meaningful Life" *Himself in "The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl" *Himself in "Eddy, Woodley, The Artist Who Never Gave Up" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and The Egomaniac" *Himself in "Samson the Great" *Himself in "The Abrams Family" *Himself in "The Show MUST Go On" *Himself in "When Goes Junior Daydream?" *Himself in "The Blessed Gift" *Himself in "Are You Daydreaming?" *Himself in "Job's Hard Luck Life" *Himself in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything-Legend of the Diamond Pearl" *Himself in "Chuck and the Fantastic Factory" *Himself in "The Oddball Veggie-The Story of Rick Stemsford" *Himself in "Cuketurama-The Great Space-Race" *Himself in "Garry Platter and the Philanthropist's Stone" *Himself in "Voyage of the Cauliflower: The Journey's to the New Land" *Himself in "Garry Platter and the Dungeon of Mystery" *Himself in "The Graltz and the Spirit of Christmas" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Deadly Seven-A VeggieTales Movie" *Himself in "A Town Called Slackerville" *Himself in "The Slumbering Guardian" *Himself in "Cuketurama-Escape From Grumpator 7" *Himself in "The Fantabulous Sherry Dawkins" *Himself in "Garry Platter and the Dark Triad" *Himself in "You're At It Again, Johnny Black!" *Himself in "The Legend Of MacBob" *Himself in "Shush, Bore, and the Great Divide" *Himself in "Untitled Tarzan Episode" *Himself in "Parkway V" *Himself in "Untitled Beauty and the Beet Remake" *Himself in "The Hunched Man of Notre Dame" *Himself in "The Best Christmas Gift" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie" Category:Characters Category:Peas Category:Kids Category:Moe And The Big Exit Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:It's A Meaningful Life Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:Eddy, Woodley, The Artist Who Never Gave Up Category:Larry-Boy and The Egomaniac Category:Samson the Great Category:The Abrams Family Category:The Show MUST Go On! Category:When Goes Junior Daydream? Category:The Blessed Gift Category:Are You Daydreaming? Category:Job's Hard Luck Life Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything-Legend of the Diamond Pearl Category:Chuck and the Fantastic Factory Category:The Oddball Veggie-The Story of Rick Stemsford Category:Garry Platter and the Philanthropist's Stone Category:Voyage of the Cauliflower: The Journey's to the New Land Category:Garry Platter and the Dungeon of Mystery Category:The Graltz and the Spirit of Christmas Category:Larry-Boy and the Deadly Seven-A VeggieTales Movie Category:A Town Called Slackerville Category:The Slumbering Guardian Category:Cuketurama-Escape From Grumpator 7 Category:The Fantabulous Sherry Dawkins Category:Garry Platter and the Dark Triad Category:You're At It Again, Johnny Black! Category:The Legend Of MacBob Category:Shush, Bore, and the Great Divide Category:Untitled Tarzan Episode Category:Parkway V Category:Untitled Beauty and the Beet Remake Category:The Hunched Man of Notre Dame Category:The Best Christmas Gift Category:Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie